This invention relates to an electronic schedule display apparatus which can electronically read/write schedule data, such as date, time, plans and the like.
Conventionally, an electronic schedule display apparatus has been known in the art which stores schedule data, comprised of alarm time data and its corresponding message in a memory, and when the alarm time is reached, display the corresponding message.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,541 discloses an electronic schedule display apparatus which, when an alarm time is reached, displays its corresponding message.
In a schedule display apparatus of this type, schedule data is not displayed until the alarm time is reached, resulting in inconvenience. Of course, although stored schedule data can be displayed upon operation of switches, it must be sequentially read out and displayed by those operating switches, resulting in a cumbersome operation.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,146, a specific day is displayed on a calender display to indicate that some event is scheduled on that specific day. However, since only the presence/absence of the scheduled event is displayed, the schedule time cannot be confirmed. As a result, an alarm time and a schedule content must be displayed by operating switches. The technique for displaying only the presence/absence of a scheduled event is also disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 868,301 (May 27, 1986) by the applicant of the present invention.
For a scheduled event (such as for a meeting), not only its starting time but also its ending time are often predetermined. With an apparatus which simply displays the presence of a scheduled event or displays it at an alarm time, however, a time interval from the start to the end of a particular scheduled event cannot be shown.